


Something to Do

by DanieXJ



Series: The Rules of Happiness [2]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F, No Covid World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: Kerry is settling back in in Chicago and at County with her kids when she meets her new renter, a blast from the past, Kim Legaspi.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver
Series: The Rules of Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this story taking place in 2020, there is no Covid-19/Coronavirus in this world.

**March 9th, 2020**

Kerry stood in front of her house. Her left hand on the gate door, her right hand at her side. For a moment it gripped something that wasn’t there. She closed her eyes for a second and let the ghosts of Chicago, good and bad, wash over her.

She blew out a breath and pushed through the gate. When she stepped inside her still new house her shoulders relaxed just a bit.

She’d sold her previous place in Chicago when she and Courtney moved to Miami, so they'd only lived in the new place for a few months, but, already it felt like home. That could have also had something to do with the 16 year old man who was causing the delightful smell coming from the kitchen. “Henry.”

“Kitchen Ma.”

Kerry dropped her purse, jacket, and bag and joined him in the kitchen. She kissed the side of his head and snitched a red pepper.

“Hey—”

Kerry smirked, “Turnabout’s fair play. I have years of food to steal while you cook my son. Stir fry?”

Henry nodded and kept chopping, “Chicken. Dara’s in her room.”

Kerry closed her eyes, “Another bad day at school?”

Henry stopped chopping and put down the knife just a bit too hard. “Those… those… stupid kids. I mean, some of the older kids pick on me too, but, I’m 16, I’m good..” He glanced down at the food, “I’m used to it, but, she’s not.”

Kerry put a hand on his shoulder. “I know Henry. I know.”

Kerry went up the stairs and stopped in front of her daughter’s room. She squared her shoulders and knocked, “Dara, I’m coming in okay?”

When she heard no response she entered. “Oh honey.” Dara lay in a ball on her bed. Kerry climbed into the bed and Dara curled against her, sobbing. “Oh Dara. It’s okay, it will be okay.”

They stayed like that, Dara slowly calming down, until Henry appeared in the doorway. “Uh, a woman is here?”

“Oh sh--oot, the renter.” Kerry looked down at Dara, “Are you okay for now Dara?” The ten year old nodded, “Think you can set the table tonight?”

Henry smirked, “You should totally say no, take advantage sis…”

Dara laughed at her older brother, “It’s okay Mama, I can do it.”

Kerry kissed the top of her head and got off the bed, “Did you let her in Henry?”

“Of course Mama,” he bent forward, “want a ride Dara bo-bara?”

Dara smiled and jumped on Henry’s back. Kerry watched them as they left the room. Both of them knew that they were adopted, that much had been made obvious early in their lives since Kerry still had her red hair and light complexion, and they both looked much like their Puerto Rican birth moms.

Kerry made a quick stop in her room and glanced in the mirror at her wrinkled purple button down and her even worsley wrinkled slacks. “Can’t be helped.”

She climbed down the stairs, and looked towards the kitchen as there was a clatter of what she hoped was not a sharp implement.

“That color still really does look good on you.”

Kerry stumbled over the last step, and found herself in Kim Legsapi’s arms. “Kim?”

“In the flesh.” Her brows furrowed, “My name was all over the rental paperwork. Do you know a lot of Kimberly Legaspis now?”

Kerry shook her head, still staring at her past now standing in front of her, “Ah, no, I’m recently back in the area too. Getting settled in at County as the Chief of Staff...again. I must have read it but it just didn’t register at all.”

“Oh— I was—” Kim looked away for a moment, but then focused on Kerry again. “This is awkward.”

Kerry walked to an end table and pulled out a set of keys, “The Chief of Psych position at County. You’re going to apply.”

“Actually, I’m surprised you haven’t already seen my application there too.”

Kerry sighed, “It’s been a busy, busy day, we, month,” She paused, “Months.”

“Are you okay Kerry?”

Kerry pursed her lips and held out the keys, “Not in the slightest Kim, but, that’s not because you’re here. You should apply for the job. You’d be good, and, I need good, solid, department heads.”

Kim glanced down at the keys, “We can go somewhere else. I can rent somewhere else at least.”

“No, no, it’ll be fine.”

“Mama, it’s getting cold.” A laugh came from the kitchen.

Kerry smiled as she led Kim back to the front door, “My daughter Dara, the young man you met was Henry, my son. He made dinner tonight, so, there’s a bit of a role reversal going on, and he loves giving me grief about being late to dinner. He’s including his sister in on the joke tonight.”

Kim smiled, “I should get mine fed too. I guess we'll see each other?”

“We probably will. Have a good night Kim.”

Kim stepped out the door and Kerry closed it after her. Kerry put her back to the door and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Maammaa.”

She smiled, “Hold your horses Dara, I’m nearly there.”

“I don’t have horses Mama.”

On the other side of the door Kim stared at it, then shook her head.

oOOOOo oOOOOo 

Kerry tucked Dara in and sat on the bed next to her, “Did you tell Ms. Walten after Jeremy and Sonja made fun of you?”

Dara shook her head, “No, she doesn’t… She won’t…”

“I can talk to.”

Dara cut Kerry off, “No Mama— it’s okay. Next year,” she smiled just a little, “Mr. Sollen told me that next year I’m going to have Mrs. Knowls for Math. Both of them are going to be so fun.” She looked down and back up at Kerry, “Sixth grade is going to be a lot better Mama, I promise.”

Kerry kissed Dara’s forehead and stood, “You’re ten, and I trust for now that you’re old enough to know when to ask for help, and when to tell me everything that’s going on in your brilliant head. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

Dara rolled her eyes, “Ma.”

She closed Dara’s door halfway and started down the hall. Henry spoke as she passed his room. He was at his desk, “Is there someone who I can… I don’t know?”

Kerry smiled and leaned against his door jamb. “No, it’s the same two still.”

“But Ma,” he frowned, “You talked to the teachers, to their Moms and Dads, but, it’s like they didn’t even get in trouble?”

Kerry stepped all the way into Henry’s room, “I know.”

“I can walk her to school.”

Kerry narrowed her eyes, “No, you can’t young man, or you’ll be late yourself.”

“If I had a—”

“No. Not yet.”

Henry stared at his Mom for a long moment, then looked back down at his school work. “I have to finish this stuff.”

Kerry opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She walked to Henry, kissed the top of his head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“But, I’m not tired Mommy.”

Kim hefted the six year old onto the cot in the room. “Hey, tomorrow we get to move into our new house”

From one of the two beds in the room came a grumble, “Half a house.”

“Charlie.”

“What? Why did we have to move Mom? Why couldn’t we stay in California at least?”

“Your grandfather…”

Charlie sighed, “I know, I know.” She turned over, “Night Mom, night Timmy.”

Tim looked over at his older sister’s back, then whispered to Kim, “Mommy, can I have my own room?”

Kim smiled and ruffled Tim’s hair, “Yes you may, now, go to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Abby closed her eyes as fingers ran up her back. She turned and was pressed up against her locker and kissed until she had to push the person back and take a breath. “Good morning Randi.”

Randi traced Abby’s collarbone, “A very good morning Abby. Busy day?”

“Probably will be. It is the ER. Randi--”

Randi gave Abby another quick kiss and smiled, “Time to get started.”

Abby sighed as Randi left the Doctor’s Lounge, stowed her things, and plunged into the ER chaos.

The MVA rolled in nearly as soon as she stepped out the door. She glanced around, but Archie seemed to be MIA, so Abby took charge.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Dr. Legaspi?”

Kim blinked, “Randi?”

Randi frowned and stood so that she was between Kim and Kerry’s office door. “Are you here for an interview?”

“I am.”

Randi was still for a moment, then stepped aside, “Okay, but, don’t you dare hurt her again. Last time,” Randi shook her head, “All the way to San Francisco and not even a call.” She sat back down and Kim stared at her back for a moment before looking back up.

Kerry stood in her office’s doorway, “Randi.”

“Yes Chief?”

A ghost of a smile came to Kerry’s lips, “Remember, you’re my admin, not my guard dog Miranda. And don’t call me Chief.”

Randi smirked, “You’re still Chief of Staff right? Hence, Chief.”

Kerry led Kim into the room and sat behind her desk, “Don’t let her fool you. She runs the hospital. I just sign things and look pretty.” Kim chuckled, “Would you like some water?”

“No thank you.”

Kerry folded her hands on top of the folder with Kim’s name on it, “Then I’ll get straight to the point. I’ve had other interviews. Those applicants would be fine. You would be great. But, it’s not that simple. The level of trust between us professionally is nil. Still, I would like to hire you for the position. What are your questions for me?”

“Ah, so far this is the weirdest interview I’ve ever had, and, as a Psychiatrist, that’s saying something.” She fell silent, “How much control would I have over the department?”

“My job as Chief of Staff is to get all the department heads the resources they need to run their part of the hospital, and help their patients to the best of their abilities. It’s different for each department. With Janet in Obstetrics and Gynecology, she doesn’t need much help,same with her wife in Pathology. With Archie…” Kerry shook her head, “Ah, Archie.”

Kim looked confused, “Dermatology?”

“Emergency Department. You know as well as I do that it’s always hard to get money for health care. Sometimes we don’t get as much as we want or need. We’re not a private hospital, and I will die on the no privatization hill if I have to for County. It’s an open budget process between all departments.” She paused, “We’re in this together.”

Kim was silent for a moment again, “How long have you been out at work?”

“Since about a year after you left. Sandy, my girlfriend at the time, kissed me in the middle of the ER.” Kerry paused, “Unless you count being out to Romano. I came out to him in the men’s bathroom the night that you left.” She gazed past Kim for a second, then shook her head, “Now they’re both dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be about Romano, he was an ass until the day he died, literally. So, next question.”

Kim sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, “Is there an attending or resident from Psych assigned to the ER?”

“There’s isn’t.”

Kim nodded, “I’d want there to be. Rotating, but, unless the ER clientele has changed in the past 19 years.”

“They haven’t.”

“It’s the only way to go.”

Kerry tilted her head, “Would you be on that rotation?”

Kim smirked, “Do you still take shifts in the ER?”

“Touché. So.”

“You’ve implied you support your employees when it comes to the budget. What about in personnel matters, or patient/doctor matters?”

“Yes, on the whole I do. I won’t say yes unequivocally because it depends on the situation. But, just for an example. If a patient who had just tried to commit suicide by parking her car in front of a train accused one of my psychiatrists of sexual harassment. I wouldn’t go for a suspension right away. I’d put her… or him… on admin tasks only, no patron contact until the obviously scared child recanted or the situation otherwise got resolved.” Kerry paused, “I may also lecture her about revealing a personal detail like her sexuality to a patient.” She paused again, “I might also share a story about how none of us are perfect though, and how I once entirely broke down in front of a patient at the end of the day I miscarried.”

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, then put them back on the chair’s arms. “Just as an example.” Kerry nodded, “Also, sorry about your miscarriage.”

“It was a while ago.” Kerry cleared her throat and managed to not look away from Kim’s gaze, “And, yes, just as an example.”

Kim sat back in the chair, “May I think about your offer?”

“Of course.” Kerry’s phone rang, “Yes Randi?” Kerry paused and listened, “Tell her I’ll be right there.” Kerry stood, “I need to go, but,” Kerry handed Kim a piece of paper, “Here’s our official offer. Randi can help you with any additional info you need. Oh, and validate your parking too.” With that she was gone from the office, saying something only Randi could hear as she left.

Kim stood and gathered her things as well as the offer sheet. Randi stood in her way again, “Are you going to take it?”

“So,” Kim didn’t answer, “She’s a lesbian?”

Randi chuckled, “Oh, definitely. You seemed to have changed her whole life.” Then sobered, “But, it hasn’t been perfect. Kerry met Sandy when she literally tackled Kerry to prevent her from being electrocuted in the middle of a massive rainstorm with live power lines down. Or maybe it was Kerry who tackled Sandy. Anyway” Randi took a step back, “Sandy died in a fire a few years later, she was a firefighter. Then those freaking Lopezes tried to take Henry from her too. Talk about kicking someone when they were down.”

Kim blinked, “Sandy Lopez, Company B, that Sandy? She died?” Kim fell silent for a moment, “Wow, uh, Henry is hers?”

Randi nodded and sat back down at her desk, “With a sperm donor, I think, yeah.” She glanced at the door, then at Kim, “Kerry tried too. Before. Didn’t happen.” She looked back at her work, “Sandy died just a few months after Henry was born. A few years after that Kerry met Courtney. They moved to Miami, adopted Dara in 2010 or 2011 I think. Then the bitch cheated on Kerry.”

When Kim didn’t speak Randi looked up again, “Too much info?”

Kim shook her head, “No, yes, thank you Randi. How, how do you know all this. Because you’re you, or through the grapevine?”

Randi smirked, “I like how you put that. Mostly because I’m me. Kerry may have changed in a lot of ways, but she's still the most private person I’ve ever met. The grapevine knows some names, that she and Courtney adopted Dara, that they got divorced, that sort of thing. But, losing the baby all those years ago, the fact that Courtney, the bitch, cheated on Kerry, no, thankfully that’s not out there.” Randi pointed at her eyes and then at Kim’s.

Kim smiled just a bit, “I’m the soul of discretion.”

“Before when you worked here it was a bunch of different people working here. They were the Chief’s co-workers. But, now, she trained a lot of the doctors who work for her, and, her relationships with doctors like Coburn, Upton, and the others. Those have changed too. Some have seen her change and respect that, others were hired by her and don’t know any of the politics of before.”

“Okay.” Kim lifted her bag a little higher on her shoulder, “I think I have the whole picture. I’m going to think about it tonight. I’ll have an answer by tomorrow.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Abby sank into one of the chairs in the lounge. She jumped when hands started massaging her back. “You came with the MVA?”

“I did. It was a hard extraction.”

Abby looked upside down at Carlos Lopez. “They all survived.”

Carlos pulled Abby over to the couch and they both sat. “Still not sleeping?”

Abby snorted a laugh, “That’s the understatement of the year.”

“Look, if it’s our relationship, I can…” Abby shut him up with a kiss, “Shh… you don’t get to be self-sacrificing and noble okay. This is my decision. I like, love, you both, I just…”

Nurse Diane stuck her head in, “Oh-- sorry, but, a trauma is incoming.”

Abby stood, “Thank you Di, I’ll be right out.” She turned to Carlos. “Please-- just-- a little bit more time?”

Carlos nodded, “Anything for you Abby.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Thanks Kerry.”

“Not a problem Janet. Are we still on for next week?”

“Are you sure we can’t invite a fourth?”

Kerry narrowed her eyes, “Not if you value your life.”

Janet chuckled, “Right, right. I was just asking for Alice’s edification.”

“Mmhmm,” Kerry stopped at the doorway and turned, “It’s a good thing your wife is my very favorite Chief of Pathology.”

Janet’s phone pinged, “You’re funny. And now you get to go back to your paperwork, and I get to go perform actual medicine. The miracle of life.”

Kerry narrowed her eyes, “Oh, just… just shhh…”

Janet laughed.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Kim?”

“Abby, how are you doing?”

Abby looked around the ER, “I was just. Did I just have a mental break of some sort? You don’t look surprised to see me here? The last time we were in contact was when I emailed you for info on Boston and Mass General?”

“I talk to your mother once a week.”

Abby blinked, “Seriously? I don’t talk to her once a week.”

Kim chuckled, “Yep. And, it shouldn’t be surprising that she believes that you should call her more often. So how is it having a 14 year old?”

“Horrible.” She smiled, “Amazing. What are you doing here? Wait. You’re here for the Chief of Psych position?”

Kim nodded, but before she could say another word, David Malucci slapped her on the back and nearly shouted, “Dr. Legs!”

Kim shook her head, “I don’t actually work here at the moment, so, if I punch him, that’s okay, right?”

Abby smirked, “I saw nothing.”

Kim smiled and turned, “Hi Dr. Malucci.”

“You see the big boss yet?”

“Doctor Weaver? Yes. Are you in her good graces or dog house right now?”

“Good graces I think.”

Abby shook her head, “Not even close Dave, remember, DJ checked Henry into the moon last weekend?”

Dave winced, “Oh, right, yeah, the game.”

Kim looked between the two doctors, “DJ?”

Dave waved his hands, “Surprise, I got two kids and am sorta being an okay Dad. First one is in college and only sorta hates my guts ‘cause I wasn’t really there for him, but, DJ, he’s 16, and he just. Words fail me.”

“Hey, congrats Dave.” He turned just a bit pink, “Okay, one last question. Where the hell do you go for dodgy food and bad coffee with no Doc Magoo’s?”

Dave and Abby made faces as Abby answered, “That has been the question since it closed.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Kerry stood at the admit desk and waited. No one really paid much attention to her, positively or negatively. She finally spotted her quarry coming towards the desk, “Dr. Morris.”

Archie turned his back, then after a moment, signed and continued to the desk. “Dr. Weaver, what a nice surprise.”

Kerry held her hand out and didn’t say a word. Archie winced and met Kerry’s gaze, “Okay, okay, fine. They’re in my office. I’ll go get them.”

He left the desk and Kerry turned as a laugh came from behind her. “Never change Aunt Kerry.”

Kerry turned, “Calling me that, how much does it piss off your Stepmom?”

Rachel Greene laughed, “Elizabeth can’t stop raving about your most recent article actually.”

“So, are you down here for OB or Pedes Surgery?”

“Third choice. I’m taking an ER shift. Could you take a look at a patient with me?”

Kerry gestured away from the desk, “Lead the way my padawan.”

Kerry followed Rachel into one of the exam rooms and laughed, “Brody’s your patient? Let me guess tough guy, you’ve felt like crap for two weeks, but only now came in? Am I close? You need to get someone to bug you ‘til you get help Brody.”

Captain Brody shook his head, “You don’t know that it’s been two weeks.”

Kerry smirked, “I lived with a firefighter, the one who happened to be your boss for a bit. So, lay it out for me Brody.”

He gave a faux salute, “Yes ma’am.”

She mumbled, “Better than Chief.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Tim sighed, “Mommy, this is awesome.”

Kim chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Hey, go get your sister for dinner and both of you wash up, okay?”

He nodded and scampered off. Kim glanced around the room. She was glad that one of her kids was happy with the new living arrangements. Because Charlie definitely wasn’t. Kim frowned, “And quiet. Too quiet”

She went to Charlie’s room and knocked, “Hey, it’s dinner. Charlie? Charlie?”

Kim pushed on the door and frowned, “Charlie?” The room was empty. She went to the window. Closed and locked, not to mention, quite a fall to the ground.

She stepped out of the room, “Tim?”

He popped out of the bathroom and held up his hands, “All clean.”

“Good, good. Do you know where your sister is?”

He shook his head, “No, is it dinner yet?”

“Not quite yet kiddo.” She took her phone out and texted Charlie.

After a moment she got a response, “Next door?”

She texted back and put away her phone. She turned to go back downstairs, but stopped when the wall of Charlie’s room opened, “The hell?”

Charlie looked up, “Oh- hi.”

Kim met Charlie halfway into the room, “Where does that go?”

“Right, so, I heard something through the wall,and I moved a hanging, it was a bunch of trees on a quilt I think. It’s now disintegrated on my floor. There was a door on the other side of it. I opened it, and…”

Henry raised his hand as Kim looked through the door, “Here I was. I thought my Ma had sealed all the doors between the two parts of the house when we moved in.”

Kim took a breath in, “Charlotte Victoria, back in your room. And you’d better not touch that door again.”

Charlie shrugged, “Yeah, yeah, fine.” She went back into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Kim closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and asked, “Is your Mom here?”

“Downstairs, cleaning up. You gonna yell at her?”

“No, no, well,” Kim smiled, “Maybe.”

Henry laughed, “You’re not bad, even if you’re a psychiatrist.”

“Ah, bad experience with someone in my profession?”

“Yep.”

“Here’s the thing Henry, I’ve got enough people I have to help at work, or, I will again soon hopefully, somewhere. So, no psycho babble will be coming from me.” She started towards the door.

Henry spoke, stopping her before she opened the door, “She’s still sad about the breakup with Court. They were together for 12 years. Broke up last October because she cheated on my Ma.” He paused, “We came back because she felt like a few of the people like Tio Carlos, or Aunt Abby at the hospital were the only family she had left.” He looked her right in the eye, “I know who you are, and, just, please don’t hurt her. Death, cheating, Ma’s not ready for heartbreak number three yet.”

“Noted. But, don’t worry too much Henry. Your Mom and I had our time nineteen years ago, I have no burning need to rehash that emotional mess.”

“Okay, just saying.”

Kim left the room and went down the stairs. She stood in the kitchen doorway and watched Kerry for a moment before she spoke, “Knock knock.”

Kerry looked over at the front door, then to Kim, “How did?”

“Right, so, was there something you forgot to tell me? About some doors?”

Kerry looked surprised, then closed her eyes, “The doors, did I miss one?”

“Or used shoddy parts to seal it. Yep.”

“I’m sorry Kim, I’ll--”

Kim held up a hand, “I assume you didn’t build this house, and that your children actually listen to your rules?”

“95% of the time, sure.”

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, “Any hints? It’s been six years, and yet it’s still, spotty. Sometimes there are even raised voices.”

“I--” Kerry studied Kim, “You were the cool one.”

“Suzie-- Suzanne, yes, she was more often the disciplinarian.”

Kerry folded the linen towel in her hands and hung it on the drying rack. “Then I can’t really help you much. Sandy was only alive for-- months-- of Henry’s life. And then there wasn’t anyone else until Courtney, and she wasn’t Henry’s mother. It was me and Henry against the world. And when I adopted Dara--” Kerry chuckled, “He rubbed off on her I think.”

Kim frowned, “You said I, not we?”

Kerry grimaced, “I’ve loved three people, three women in my life, and I somehow managed to force, or sweet talk, or something… two of them into wanting kids when they didn’t start out that way. One died before that could come to roost, the other cheated on me. So, yes, I adopted her, and, at first… but then Courtney…” Kerry shook her head.

Kim’s eyes twinkled, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips, “So, who’s number three, Abby?”

Kerry gave Kim a look, “Funny. It was in fact you. Although, we never got anywhere near the having kids conversation.”

“For the record,” Kim gestured towards next door, “I’m pro-kids, always have been.”

Kerry studied Kim, “Okay, parental advice, here goes.” She gently pulled Kim’s arms down from where they were crossed over her chest. “I know that’s your defense mechanism. At this point, I doubt you know you’re doing it. But, kids can read that you’re afraid or stressing, or uncomfortable. Even easier than adults can. Ah, also, it’s okay to be sad with them. I-- I sometimes still am about Sandy, and, I share that with Henry so that he knows it’s okay to miss Sandy still. Oh, and yelling never ever ever works. It either makes them yell back or they get scared and turtle in on themselves. Neither is what we want for them as parents.”

Kim and Kerry’s hands were still intertwined. Kim looked down for a second, then took her hands back. “Thank you, I’ll-- ah, actually, I can’t go in through the front door because I don’t have my keys with me.”

Kerry gestured out of the kitchen, “Follow me.” She led Kim to the living room. “So, basically, when they turned this from a one family to a two family, they literally split a lot of the rooms in two, and, then, for some odd ball reason, put a door in that wall. I thought I went through and sealed them all up, I guess I didn’t do it correctly.”

Kim gave a faux gasp, “What kind of lesbian are you Kerry Weaver.”

Kerry stared at Kim for a long moment, then smiled, “Let’s see if I screwed all of them up.” She gave a yank and the living room door opened, and they were both looking into Kim’s living room. “Right, I”ll…”

Kim put a hand on Kerry’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure Charlie and Tim know the doors are off limits. We both have too much on our plates right now to worry about something this trivial.” She stepped through the door and chuckled, “Have a good night Ker-- Kerry.”

“You too Kim.” She shut the door and put her hand against it. Simply standing there for a second.

On the other side of the door Kim stood still, her palm resting against the door too.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby stared at her phone. She had two texts. One in purple, the other in orange. One from Randi, the other from Carlos. She knew what she was doing couldn’t continue. It wasn’t fair to either of them, and yet, she couldn’t seem to choose.

She thought for a moment, then brought up Kim’s email address. Typing quickly. _Don’t know if you’re taking the job here or not, but, when you have a second, I need help with something. -Abby_

She hit send and blew out a breath.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Kim knocked on the Chief of Staff’s outer office door frame. “So, what do I need to fill out Randi?”

Randi put down her phone and rubbed her hands together, “Good, good. Here’s everything.” She handed Kim a folder, then picked up her phone again, “I’m texting Kerry that you said yes.”

Kim gestured towards the chairs up against the far wall of the outer office. “May I?”

“You may.”

Kim took a pen from Randi’s desk and sat. Randi’s phone buzzed and she frowned as she read it, responded, and put away her phone.

She was about half way through when a tall woman with red hair swept into the office, “Randi--” she seemed to be sucking in air. Like she had run up the stairs. “Is she in?”

Randi stood and put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, “Go on in and wait, I think that Dara gave her trouble today, so she's a little late.”

“Thank you.”

The woman disappeared and Kim looked up. Randi met her gaze, “That’s Dr. Laurie Kingsley. Amazing surgeon and… complicated.”

“Girlfriend?”

Randi laughed, “Not that complicated. Finish your paperwork Doc.”

Kim was nearly done when Kerry came in, talking on her phone, “No, I understand Carlos. It’s okay, really.”

She hung up and met Kim’s eyes, “Randi texted me. A yes.”

Kim nodded, “Yes.”

Kerry started to speak again, but Randi interrupted her, “Laurie’s in your office.”

Kerry nodded and pointed at Randi, “Will you introduce Kim to those who don’t know her?”

Randi gave a thumbs up as Kerry disappeared into her office.

Kim finished a moment later and stood. “All done. Before we leave the office I have a favor to ask. An early morning meeting with Kerry sometime next month. The 8th maybe?”

Randi frowned, “Why?”

“Because I have ideas, and, by then I’ll have proposals. Oh, and, doing it in the morning, I get her less stressed and more clear headed.”

Randi tilted her head to one side, “You live next door to her.”

“I’m her tenant. She’s my landlord and now boss. That’s it. So, stop thinking what you’re thinking Randi and show me around the hospital.”

Randi put her hands up, “Just business, sure. Got it. Don’t believe it for a second, but, sure, I’ve got it.” Randi hit the intercom button. “Taking Doc Legs on a walkabout Chief.” She looked over at Kim, “Let’s go warn the masses you’re coming for their minds.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Laurie blinked, “Did Randi just call that woman Doctor Legs?”

Kerry sighed, “Yes. Doctor Legaspi, our new Chief of Psych. She worked here awhile ago and is back. She and Randi know each other from then-- it's complicated.” Kerry paused, “Laurie is this about our mother?”

“Do you want me to call her? Or try to?”

“Yes--” Laurie sank down into one of Kerry’s visitor chairs and Kerry sat in the other one. “No-- your reintroduction will make the whole situation descend into more chaos. Thank you though.” She took Kerry’s hand, “How have you never blinked Kerry? About me being a lesbian?”

“That would be hypocritical of me, don’t you think?”

Laurie shrugged, “People don’t make any sense. Just ‘cause you’re a lesbian doesn’t mean you’d be okay with me being one. Did you know that my Mom, our Mom, is friends with two gay guys and a bisexual woman? The guys are married even. Why are we different then? If she likes them, why can’t she love me?”

“I don’t know Laurie.” Kerry shrugged, “Somehow it’s different in her head.”

Laurie took away her hand, “So, if Henry comes out, you’d stop loving him, demand he goes out with women, marries a woman?”

“Never. But, I’m not her, she’s not me, we’ve had different lives, different challenges, and dealt with things very differently. She still loves you Laurie.”

Laurie cleared her throat, “You can’t know that Kerry.”

“She’s still talking to you?” Laurie nodded “Trust me, indifference would mean she doesn’t care. She loves you little sister.”

“I should just.”

Kerry cut Laurie off, “Your mother, Helen bleepity bleep Kingsley is coming to your wedding if I have to gather a posse and drag her back here for it.”

Laurie laughed and stood, “Thank you Kerry. I don’t know what I’d do without you at my side.”

Kerry engulfed the taller woman in a hug, “You’d do fine. Say what you will about her opinions, she did give us both one sometimes useful, sometimes not so useful thing.”

“Stubbornness.”

Both women smiled and Kerry gave Laurie a gentle shove, “Now, back to work Doctor. Go save lives.”

Laurie did a faux salute, “Yes ma’am. Oh, and I’d like to remind you… Chief… that you’re about five inches shorter than I am, little…” she made a noise. “Right.” Kerry chuckled as Laurie left.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Randi’s tour with Kim went pretty fast. A lot of people either knew Kim from her previous stint at County General or knew of her based on her work in general.

They came to the ER last. Kim had to bite back a laugh when the newbies all tensed up because Abby gave Kim a hug.

“So, in compensation for helping you out with whatever you need, am I going to get to meet this mythical fourteen year old Joe that Maggie won’t shut up about?”

Abby laughed, “Definitely. We should find a time for dinner. You’ll drag your kids out, I drag Joe away from his video games. We’ll have a nice conversation, they’ll be miserable. It’ll be great.”

Kim chuckled, “You have my email, but, we should swap phone numbers?” She handed Abby her phone, “I’ll text you, then we can plan dinner.”

Abby nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll invite my, well, boyfriend is the entirely wrong word. You can invite Kery.”

“Stop.”

Abby held her hands up, “Just kidding.”

Randi looked at her phone and interrupted the two women, “Alright, the techie nerds are done with your office, so, I’ll leave you to it. Kerry needs a second coffee and it’s barely nine am.”

“You get coffee?”

Randi paused and regarded Kim, “I know Kerry says I run this pace, but, it’s not true, I’m good, and I’d do anything for Dr. Weaver, but, she’s amazing, and her plans are amazing, and, if she weren’t working herself right to the edge…” Randi sighed and took a step closer to Kim, “It’s starting again. Last time, after Sandy died, she didn’t stop or slow down until Courtney yanked her to a stop. It was the same after you left. Sandy pulled her out of herself for a while.”

“Randi, I’m serious when I say that I’m not…”

Randi put up a hand, ”I know. I’m just saying. She’s wound tighter than I’ve ever seen her, and we've known each other since she started here. Just, a warning… as her Chief of Psych.”

With that Randi left the ER.

Abby started to speak again, but a shortish man with red hair and a red beard stuck out his hand, “Archie Morris, Chief of the ED.”

“Kim Legaspi, new Head of Psych.”

Archie looked Kim up and down, “Will you get your people to respond to pages?”

Kim was just barely able to stop her grin, “You sound just like her.”

“So? Will you?”

Kim clapped Archie on the shoulder, “Oh, I have a plan that every single person in my department will absolutely hate. We’ll be all set Archie.”

“I’m holding you to that Dr. Legaspi.” He turned, “Dr. Malucci, a moment.”

Abby tried again, “Do you have time now Kim?”

Kim put an arm around Abby, “Ambulance bay?” Abby nodded and they walked out together. “So, what’s up?”

Abby blew out a breath and stared up at the El tracks in the distance. “Right, so, apparently I’m bisexual?” Kim started to speak but Abby held up a hand, “That’s not the problem. The problem is that I’m dating both Randi and Carlos Lopez.”

“Ah-- that wouldn’t happen to be Sandy Lopez’s brother?”

Abby sighed, “One of the brothers, yes.” Abby sighed, “Carlos, Randi, I like them both, they’re both great in…”

Kim cut Abby off, “Don’t need to know that.”

Abby shook her head, “In different ways. They’re also both greatwith Joe. I could see myself with either of them, for, well, forever.”

“I see two choices for you Abby. Choose one of them, or see if they’re in Polyamory.”

Abby gave Kim a shrug, “That is very unhelpful Kim.”

Kim smiled, “Look Abby, you know in your heart which one you want to choose. It’s just scary to admit it to yourself because you’ll be hurting the other. No one likes breaking a heart.”

“Even you?”

Kim smiled sadly, “Even me. You think it was easy for me not to call Kerry up all those years ago? She-- we-- it was best for both of us to move on.”

“So, just choose.”

“Or polyamory.”

Abby sighed, “You’ve haven’t really been too helpful at all Kim, but, the dinner invitation still stands.”

Kim put a hand on Abby’s shoulder as they walked back into the ER, “Good luck Abby. And, know that there’s no right answer that I could tell you. There is only the answer that is right for you at this particular moment.”

Abby got called away and Kim looked around. She took a step towards the stairs. “Dr. Legaspi, have time for a consult?”

Kim chuckled, “Sure Dr. Morris. Guess I’m not as fast as I used to be. What have you got?”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Kerry jumped as she turned from locking her outer office door. “First day and you give the Chief of Staff a heart attack?”

Kim leaned next to the wall by the elevator. “Nah, you’re sturdier than that. Shouldn’t you have gone home by now?”

“Probably. That seems like it’s bordering on a non-work question.”

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, “I’m your new Chief of Psych. That means there’s no such thing as a non-work related question.” Kerry laughed, “Hey, you laugh now at work?”

“Funny.”

“So, the El?’

“Yes.”

Kim put a hand up, “Now, we just happen to be going to exactly the same place. It would make sense to walk together.”

Kerry gestured to the stairwell, “Lay on MacDuff.”

Kim glanced over her shoulder, “You want me to attack the stairs? What did they ever do to you?”

“Kimberly.”

Kim laughed and pushed into the stairwell, “How do you make a three syllable name sound like six?”

Kerry followed her down, “About 19 years ago I had a bit of practice.”

Kim chuckled.


End file.
